


Be Careful

by 50shadesofsubtext



Series: Dream on!verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 05, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofsubtext/pseuds/50shadesofsubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate s5e10, Cas and Dean enjoy their last night on Earth before setting out to kill Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the post "100 ways to say I love you," this is number 99, "Be careful." This is my longest one yet, so I hope you enjoy!

They left Crowley’s to regroup at Bobby’s. They finally had the Colt and they knew where Lucifer would be. It was time to take him down. Dean sat at the table with Sam, running through the plan for tomorrow. There was a lot of recent demon activity in Carthage, it looked like Crowley was right. He stopped to look at the party in the other room. They were planning for an epic showdown tomorrow, and the group was ready to eat, drink, and be merry. The notes of the festive Mexican music and whiffs of tequila seeped into the library. Dean smiled, watching the group enjoying each other, and trying to get Cas drunk. Speaking of bad decisions.

Dean went to Jo. He knew she’d had a crush on him for a couple years, he figured he could try the last night on earth speech and with any luck, he would have a great last night on earth. She knew the game though, and she wasn’t playing. Self-respect was highly overrated.

It hadn’t worked the last time he tried that speech either. The angel had been so focused and catching Raphael, he hadn't caught the meaning behind Dean’s words. Maybe some liquor in him would help Cas loosen up. 

He grabbed another beer out of the fridge, turning to watch Ellen and Jo pour him another round of shots. Again, he downed the entire row. Dean smiled watching his friend. The tequila didn’t seem to be having too much effect, but he saw a smile leak from the angel’s face and knew he had to be feeling something. 

Bobby’s voice boomed from the library, calling the crew into the room. And Cas made everyone a little more sober when he reminded them all what was at stake the next day. When the camera flashed, Dean walked to Cas and put his arm around his shoulders, turning them away from the group. “Cas, this could be your last night on earth, you have any plans?”

Cas smiled. “Dean, I heard you earlier with Jo. Is this a tactic hunters use to sleep with people?”

Dean flushed, “What? No. I just want to make sure you are comfortable.” Cas gave him a hard look and Dean removed his arm, facing him.

“Is this what you wanted the last time you asked me?” Dean looked at the ground, refusing to meet the angel’s eyes. Cas reached out to lift his chin. “You know I don’t understand references like that. You should have just told me what you wanted.” He saw a hint of a smile play on Cas’ lips.

“Cas, let’s go for a walk.” His arm slung around Cas’ shoulders again and he pulled him out the side door to the impala. He jumped up to the hood, turning to Cas standing in front of him. The angels eyes squinted in confusion, eyebrows furrowed head cocked to one side. He was totally confused about what to do. Dean laughed out loud and reached out for his hand, pulling him closer. He reached up and tousled his hair. The black locks were so soft under his hand and before he thought through he was doing, his hand fell to the back of Cas’ neck, controlling his head and he moved closer. Cas smiled broadly and closed the gap. Their teeth clashed together and noses hit with enough force to knock Dean backwards. “Whoa, slow down there buddy.”

Cas stepped back, looking frightened. “I am sorry Dean, I should not have expected you to reciprocate my feelings, I did not mean to hurt you.” He reached two fingers up to touch Dean’s forehead and heal him, but Dean grabbed his hand.

“Cas,” he raised the hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of it. “When you walked into that barn and though all the wards, I was terrified. But one look into those blue eyes,” he pulled him closer, “and couldn’t stop staring. The sparks were literally flying.”

Cas opened his lips to speak but Dean’s finger on his lips stopped him. “And after I couldn’t stop Samhain, at the playground, we sat and talked to each other. You are the only one I can do that with besides Sam. You saved my from Alastair. You rebelled against all of heaven for me. And when Zach put me in the future, I searched for you. You were so different. Maybe that was when I realized I liked you; dorky, socially inept, badass, angel. After all we have been though, after all we have done for each other, if you don’t think that I want this then I don’t know what to tell you.”

Cas didn’t try speaking again, just leaned his forehead against Dean’s. Dean moved the hand holding Cas’ and twisted it to lace their fingers together. He leaned his chin up, slowly, and their lips met. He could taste the tequila on Cas’ lips and it made him buzz with energy, and opened his kiss, letting his tongue push through Cas’ lips. Their tongues danced together and Dean coaxed Cas’ tongue into his mouth, sucking it tight. He felt Cas purr against him and he scooted back, laying back on Baby’s hood. Cas followed, arms bracing himself above Dean. He pushed his head back, gasping for air and Cas’ mouth moved to his jaw. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas, holding his angel tighter. He could feel Cas hardening against him, and turned so he kneeled over Cas. He kissed him slowly, lingering on his nose, his ears, his jaw. 

Finally, he reached down and palmed Cas through his pants. Tantalizingly slow, he unbuckled Cas’ belt, whipping it through the loops. As it landed on the ground, he undid the button on the pants, and then jumped off the hood to stand between his legs. He lowered his head, and grabbed the zipper with his teeth. The green eyes met the blue as he pulled the zipper down. His hands reached for the belt loops and pulled, grabbing the boxers on the way. He pulled them down to Cas’ ankles, and stopped to admire God’s greatest creation. Cas’ hair stuck up in every direction and his cheeks flushed against the chilly air. His eyes bored into Dean and a smile played on his lips. His jaw showed a hint of a shadow, Dean wondered if the angel shaved. His jaw worked and he licked his lips, looking to Dean in anticipation. His legs were ripped with muscles, and looked powerful. He watched him set up and shrug his trench coat off. He moved to help him, but Cas raised an eyebrow as if to tell him it was his turn. Dean smiled and threw his green shirt to the ground, reaching for the black t-shirt underneath. He slowed, teasing the angel with a slow strip. Cas pulled off his black jacket, stripping down to his white shirt and blue tie. He looked practically naked without all the extra layers. Dean paused his tease strip to admire the sight in front of him, but caught sight of the expectant look on Cas’ face. He finished pulling his shirt over his head and started on his belt as Cas pulled on his tie, loosening it. Before Cas could pull the tie over his head, Dean reached for it, pulling the angel in for a kiss. Cas smiled against his lips. 

A hand reached down and Cas pulled on the jeans hugging low on Dean’s hips. Like magic, the jeans and boxers dropped to the ground and Dean raised an eyebrow to Cas, asking if he just used his angel mojo to strip him. Cas just smiled and his deep voice growled out, “You were talking too long.” 

Dean pushed Cas’ shoulders hard, knocking him back down against the hood and climbed back up, straddling Cas. He leaned over the angel, rutting against him, and kissed him with so much force, he thought they might just sink into the hood. Cas was a fast learner and sucked on Dean’s tongue like a hoover, his own tongue tracing patterns on the underside of Dean’s. Dean’s hand reached for Cas’ hair, mussing it up as best he could. One hand lowered from his hair, tracing the soft skin behind his ear, down his chin and around his shoulder. He ran his hand down Cas’ back, sending goosebumps along his spine. He pulled their bodies closer together, reveling in every inch of skin he could touch and smiled as he felt Cas do the same. He ran his hand up his arm, fondling the hard muscles. He pulled his hand to Cas’ chest, feeling the muscle in his pecs, tight enough to bounce a quarter off. He was used to the soft curve of women, but this felt so good, so right. He didn’t know if he could ever go back from the rugged strength Cas’ body portrayed. Dean played with one of Cas’ nipples before sliding lower, feeling the strong abs beneath the tiny pudge. 

Dean smiled into the kiss and pulled his head up for air. Blue eyes peeked out from the long, dark lashes, and looked at Dean in wonder. He wanted to explore every inch of Cas’ body with his lips, his tongue, and moved his mouth to his ear, licking the rim. He moved his tongue down the skin behind it, tracing the path his hand had formed earlier. He bit a playful nip before moving on. He felt a hand move down the base of his neck, brushing the hairs there, making him moan with pleasure. Cas laughed as Dean’s mouth vibrated his throat. Cas’ other hand traced soft patterns down Dean’s spine, sending tingles down his back. Dean mouth moved across his collarbone, tracing the hard bone across Cas’ chest. Cas placed soft kisses along Dean’s temple and hairline, making him smile into the divot directly below Cas’ Adams apple.

He moved his mouth down Cas’ sternum, massaging his nipples as he passed between them. He followed the line of hair down to his bellybutton and felt Cas tighten beneath him as he licked into the hole. Cas grabbed at Dean’s shoulders, massaging the freckles splattered from shoulder to shoulder. He paused there for a moment, lavishing at the muscles loosening at the top of his back. Finally, he moved from the pressure, jumping from the hood and leaned down, over the angel’s body. Dean moved past Cas’ belly and went sideways to a hip, sucking a hickey on the inside. He continued down the ripple of muscles, licking and kissing down the seams of his leg. Cas’ legs wrapped around him and Dean stood, held at the waist by the grip of his legs. His arms replaced his mouth and he caressed his thighs before moving around to grab Cas’ ass. Cas sat up, and leaned toward Dean’s mouth again, arms wrapping around his waist to pull them closer. Dean leaned down to kiss him, hands moving up Cas’ back to grab his face, his hair, him. 

Cas circled his hips, rutting up against Dean. The pressure felt so good against him and he reached to grab them together. The touch was dry, rough, but it felt like the first drop of rain in a desert that had been starved. They groaned into their kiss, relishing the touch they had denied themselves for so long. They moved together following the beat of the music floating through the open window. Dean wiped their heads every few passes, gathering pre-come and moisture, slowly building smooth, soft movements. He turned his wrist with each stroke, continually building pressure. With each pass, Dean breathed a little faster, deeper, harder and felt Cas doing the same. Dean’s other hand left Cas’ muscled shoulder and moved down his side, the top of his thigh, and grabbed his balls, lightly massaging them. Cas leaned his head back and moaned at the stars, eyes closed in ecstasy. Dean sucked at his neck, lavishing the view of the exposed neck. 

The pressure continued building, and Dean felt Cas’ ball tighten in his hand. “Dean” Cas moaned over and over, his breath tickling the hair on the side of his face. The muscles around him spasmed, and he moved his hand faster, twisting them together. White streaks flowed from Cas, painting Dean’s belly in stripes. The sight made Dean growl with pressure. An electric current pulsed through him, and his hairs stood on end at the base of his neck. A wave rushed down his body, flowing to his groin. His muscles spasmed and the pressure exploded, painting white stripes of cum along Cas’ strip of pudge. His heartbeat pounded in his ears and he moved his hands on baby, moving all of his weight to Cas and the impala. Cas fell backwards on the hood and Dean collapsed on top of him, knees bent to kneel on the ground. When he finally gained the strength, he walked to the back and grabbed a blanket, then climbed back to the hood, laying on top of Cas. 

They laid in the embrace for what seemed like hours, drying together. They kissed sloppily, wet, trails of saliva reached between them at every breath. The music had long since gone quiet, and the lights had gone dark. Dean rolled over, next to Cas and they laid on the hood staring up at the stars. Dean turned to watch Cas admire the view and smiled when Cas turned to watch him. 

“Dean, we don’t know what we will be facing tomorrow. Can you promise me you will be careful?”

“I always am Cas.”

He stared at Dean, willing him to push past the false bravado. Dean sighed, “Of course I am scared. I am scared Sam will turn over his body to Lucifer. I am scared not everyone will make it. I am scared the colt won’t kill Lucifer. I am scared something will happen to me. I am scared something will happen to you.”

Cas nodded and nuzzled into Dean’s arm. The blanket provided a layer of protection against the chilly air, and neither one of them wanted to move. “I will be careful, and so will you,” Dean whispered into Cas’ ear. He nodded against Dean’s chest. Dean placed a kiss into Cas’ wild hair. He knew they needed to shower, but he was so tired, he just wanted to sleep in Cas’ arms. “Anyway you can clean up our mess?” Cas smiled, and suddenly they were clean and in their clothes. Dean laughed, and drifted off to sleep with the warmth of the angel against his body.

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my writing, this is un-beta'd so constructive criticism welcome! Be sure to check out the entire verse.


End file.
